Many believe that the best audio sound for home use is generated using phonographs, for this is pure analog sound, without any conversion to digital, for example. To get the clearest sound, it is important to maintain the proper and consistent needle contact with the record being played. Therefore, many have designed various assemblies and techniques for stabilizing turntables, that will in turn provide a stable record. Some of these turntables are quite costly, taking themselves out of the reach of the typical audiophile. The present disclosure provides phonograph record turntable stabilizing assemblies and methods.